He's Your Son
by Gemini969
Summary: AU Legolas's experiences within Mirkwood from boyhood to young adult. Events occur that give doubt to Thranduil's position as Legolas's natural father. But...if Thranduil isn't Legolas's father who is?
1. Chapter 1

_A.N. This is a new story of mine called He's Your Son this story is the first of a series that may involve a sequel or two. Those of you who have read either of my other stories stay tuned. Updates on those will be coming soon. So without further adieu…_

He's Your Son

Chapter one

Prince Legolas stood on the balcony of his home and looked out over his home forest of Mirkwood that was previously known as Greenwood the Great. Lately everyone seemed to notice that Legolas was edgier and much sharper than usual. Legolas had always been edgy and easily provoked and noone really knew the reason why. Legolas was a hard worker and though he had high expectations of people he took no nonsense from anyone and no one dared to do anything horrible to anyone else. The reason was because Legolas liked to deal with it himself and that was a fate worse than death in the minds of many of Mirkwood's residents. Legolas played no favorites except maybe towards children. He showed the only compassion he had towards the children, he allowed them to make the mistakes that he held adults in contempt for. However, if anyone had any doubts as to Legolas's approach toward the running of Mirkwood all they had to do was compare the Prince to his father. King Thranduil was a nasty individual at best. Thranduil was known to have strict and unnecessary laws put into place and the King had a mental pecking order as it were. Some families held more dignity and honor in his eyes then in others. For example, two families could commit the same misbehavior but one family might get off with a warning while the other with a steep tax or maybe even a beating. Even children were not safe from the King's wrath and held less dignity in Thranduil's mind then the economically poorest adult, who was a the bottom of Thranduil's pecking order. It was clear who the better ruler was however, until Legolas was declared King the people were forced to adhere to Thranduil's wishes.

One day Legolas was patrolling the borders of Mirkwood when Elrond and his family arrived. The border patrol immediately leapt from the trees and halted the party in its tracks, "What business do you have in Mirkwood _Lord _Elrond!" "We are here bearing information for your King." "Noldor elves are not welcome here! Leave!" Comments flew from the members of the patrol. Comments that held insults and orders that were at best rude and disrespectful to those above your station. The comments continued until Legolas's icy tone rang out, "Silence!" The Rivendell elves watched curiously as the patrol automatically fell silent no one dared challenge Legolas.

Aragorn was but a child at the time as was Arwen for an elfling that was. Legolas was similar to a child himself for he was only 16 years old in an elf's eyes, but Legolas made sure that no one would know his age offhand. Legolas turned back to the Rivendell elves, "Follow me please." He turned and walked into the woods followed by his patrol and the Rivendell elves. Legolas led them to the front of the Palace and Thranduil came down the stairs in one of his rages "By the Valar! LEGOLAS! How dare you let them just walk in here! Noldor are strictly forbidden from entering Mirkwood. But here you are going behind my back as always!" "But Adar, they come bearing news for you." Thranduil grumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "Very well" When suddenly he spotted Estel. "A human child!" he hissed. Legolas jerked his head and saw the tiny five year old who was on top of a horse shaking visibly in fear of the King. Legolas's eyes softened, he had nothing against children and the child was being raised with elves. "I hate humans you know that Elrond! How dare you bring him here!" Legolas turned toward his father, " Adar he is but a child. He has done no harm here and so I expect no one to do harm to him." he hissed. The villagers stepped backwards not wanting to incur the wrath of Legolas. Thranduil growled, "I'll deal with you later Legolas!" Estel was shaking so badly that he ultimately fell off the horse. Legolas moved and caught the child easily, "There, there Estel. Have no fear. I welcome you to Mirkwood and everything will be well." The child looked around himself at the forest and then at the hooded elf who had treated him kindly and he forced himself to stop crying. Maybe the stay here wouldn't be so aweful as he had thought.

_A.N. Please Review and tell me what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N. Thank you to all who reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_He's Your Son _

_Chapter Two_

The elves and human from Rivendell stayed in Mirkwood for a few days discussing treaties. Legolas hadn't been seen for days by anyone. Finally Legolas emerged icier than ever. Though ever kind to the children. The children would often run to him when their families were mad at them. One morning Elrond and the others were preparing to leave when they saw Legolas walking around and they watched as the adults avoided him wherever possible. Suddenly, a young girl ran right into Legolas's leg, she'd been in the stables with the horses when her father found her and proceeded to punish her for neglecting her chores. She gulped and looked up, "Prince Legolas!" Legolas knelt down, "What is it Eren?" "Adar he's very angry with me." Legolas frowned, "Why?" The tiny girl's voice was shaking, "I…I went t…to ss…see the horses Prince... Adar got mad when he saw me near the horses. He's chasing me."

Legolas looked up and saw her father running through the streets and elves were dodging him trying to stay out of his way. "There you are! Get over here girl! You should be cleaning the house instead of visiting the horses!" The girl was visibly. Legolas scooped the girl up into his arms. "Silence Laren!" The guard visibly paled, "P…Prince Legolas?" Legolas, even hidden under the cloak was obviously fuming. He was very protective of children. The Rivendell elves watched with worry.

The tiny girl hid her face in Legolas's shoulder sobbing. "Laren you will not harm this child! She has done nothing wrong understood?" Laren nodded "Yes sire." "If I find out that you harmed her after we have had this discussion, you will get the same punishment as you give to her or worse and I'm imaginative so I pray that you don't try anything." Laren's eyes widened, the last person who had harmed their child after the Prince told them not to was horribly whipped like he'd done to his son. The man hadn't been able to walk for days. Laren nodded, "yes sire." Legolas waved his hand, "Now go do what you're expected to do." Laren nodded and practically sprinted away. Legolas was still trying to calm the child. "Th…thank you P…Prince Legolas." She said shakily. Legolas smiled, "You're welcome young one, now I'm sure the horses were enjoying the company, so you can go back to them if you wish." "Nay Prince, I was getting ready to leave anyway, but thank you." She smiled and ran toward home. Legolas watched her go with the eyes of a hawk.

Legolas spotted the departing elves of Rivendell and made his way over to them, "Leaving so soon my lords?" Elrond cleared his throat, "Yes Prince Legolas." Legolas smirked, " But the company around here is so wonderful." he said sarcastically making the Rivendell elves laugh. "Seriously I'm impressed you stayed as long as you did it shows enormous restraint I'm sure." The party from Imladris laughed lightly at Legolas's attempt at lightening the mood. Legolas personally escorted them to the borders of Mirkwood and watched Elrond and his party leave. Then without a second glance he turned his horse and made his way back home.

_A.N. Reviews would be very much appreciated!_


End file.
